


Through The Eyes of Lily Evans (Or, alternatively, the way Lily Evans came to not detest the Marauders with every bit of her being)

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm ver angsty, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders' Era, Of Sirius of course, Werewolf, a lot of it, jily, my take on lily evans, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: Lily Evans did not like James Potter. She did not like Sirius black. She did like Remus Lupin, and she tolerated Peter Pettigrew. But through several instances of chance, Lily gets a glimpse into the inner workings of the Marauders and realizes that some bonds run deeper than may be apparent to the outside. After all, blood may be thicker than water, but friendship is undoubtedly thicker than blood.Basically, Lily coming to the realization that the Marauders aren't utter toerags.





	Through The Eyes of Lily Evans (Or, alternatively, the way Lily Evans came to not detest the Marauders with every bit of her being)

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen deep into the Marauder's Era fandom. Here's my take on Lily Evan's view of the group- Reviews and comments are much appreciated! Without further ado, I hope you all like it!

It started with Remus. Remus was the only one out of the bunch she could stand-he was witty, intelligent, and treated people well. Frankly, she didn’t understand how he got mixed up with that bunch. (Of course, she didn’t realize then that Remus was the mastermind behind their more successful excursions. It came as quite a shock.) 

Regardless, it was obvious Remus had his own problems, and it was relatively simple to work out that he was a werewolf. 

She realized it 3rd year, when he claimed, once again, that he was to visit his mother. By sheer luck, she caught a glimpse of him being escorted to the Whomping Willow by Madame Pomphrey. Puzzled, she reflected over what would motivate him to lie. And, within 2 more months, she concluded that Remus Lupin turned into a dangerous monster every month.

For a long while, Lily didn’t know what to do with the information. It terrified her, to be blunt. But the more time she spent with Remus, seeing how gentle and genuine he was, strengthened her resolve to protect him. It wasn’t his fault, after all. 

Lily worried about the rest of his group discovering his secret. Surely, they would eventually, and there was no way they would react well.

James was a self-absorbed, pompous, judgmental prick who would undoubtedly condemn Remus for something he had no control over. Sirius was rash and reckless, and likely to react poorly, and Peter was so easily swayed that he would follow the 2 troublemakers lead without question.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. They would NOT hurt Remus. She watched them closely, prepared to destroy them all if she saw one hint of any problems.

Instead, what she saw surprised her. Near the full moon, like clockwork, the rest of the group banded together to take care of Remus. The pranks died down, they all got to bed at a reasonable hour, Sirius basically force fed him at every meal, James did his homework for him, and Peter snuck chocolate from the kitchens. Then, after the cycle, their normal behavior would resume. 

Remus was also looking healthier after the moons, not a torn up. They visited him in the hospital wing, sometimes going as far as to spend the night.

They KNEW, and they didn’t care. Lily smiled at the thought. Maybe there was some hope for the group. 

The real surprise came 3 months into their 5th year. Lily had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room, and she woke up to 3 pairs of voices.

“-ouch! Peter, that was my foot.”

“Shut UP James, you’ll wake Evans! Do you see them yet?”

Lily cracked one eye open, but couldn’t see anyone in the room.

“Yeah, there comes Remus and Poppy.” Came Potter’s voice from the empty window. “It’s time, let’s go.”

The noise of many feet shuffling reached her ears, and the portrait hole swung open and closed again. Lily sprung up, tempted to follow, but knowing she wouldn’t be able to with whatever invisibility charm they had cast on themselves. Instead, she strode to the window and cracked it open, straining her eyes in the darkness for any sign of movement. After a couple of minutes, she saw the 3 appear out of nothingness. 

Lily smirked as she cast a useful charm that allowed her to listen in to their conversation. She started and ducked when Sirius turned around and looked almost directly at her.

“What is it, Sirius?” James' voice came through the connection she had made.

“I thought I felt some other magic…probably nothing.”

“Alright, you ready?” 

An affirmative grunt answered, and Lily watched with wide eyes as Sirius’s form shrunk to that of a large black dog. He bounded around, rubbing against Potter’s leg and licking at his hand. 

“Settle down, Pads!” James hissed. “Peter, you next. Open the door and go with Pads to get Remus. I’ll wait here.”

Peter disappeared, presumably transforming into something too small for her to see, and moments later, the Willow stopped moving. Sirius’s dog form bounded to the tree and disappeared. 

After a few minutes, Lily saw a long snout appear from the trunk, and then the werewolf emerged, the black dog snapping at its heel, a rodent perched on its head. Her breath caught in her throat as its head swung towards James, and she fought the urge to scream when it bared its teeth and growled.

“All right Remus?” The dog cocked its head and barked at the young wizard who spoke. James grinned and took a step forward, and suddenly he wasn’t James, but a beautiful stag standing proud. Lily watched in amazement as the dog jumped around, obviously excited, encouraging the stag to take some small leaps. The werewolf let out a happy howl, and the 4 bounded off together towards the forest. 

Lily took a deep breath and sunk unsteadily into a nearby chair, back toward the [prtraot hole. Amangi. They were unregistered, underage Amangi. How had they even managed it? She should tell Dumbledore immediately, it was SO dangerous… they could be killed! They were willingly playing with a werewolf! So lost in her thoughts, Lily didn’t notice the sky starting to glow brighter until the Portrait hole swung open and James Potter pulled a strange cloak off himself, Sirius, and Peter. 

“Well, I’m bloody exhausted. Think we can catch half an hour of sleep before classes?” Sirius asked out loud. 

“If we’re lucky,” James responded. “Who’s taking first period with Remus?” 

“I will,” Sirius answered immediately. 

“Kay,” Potter said with a yawn. “Pete, you okay with being to distraction this time round, so we don’t get caught skipping classes?” 

Peter heaved a sigh. “It seems to be what I’m best at.” 

The voices were heading towards the staircase, and Lily knew she had to act. Lily Evans was never rash. She was methodical, meticulous, she thought trough things before she acted. But in that moment, she was overcome with a bold sense of recklessness, and stood suddenly, revealing herself to the 3 boys. They stopped in their tracks, turning to her with varying degrees of surprise and apprehension on their faces. (Potter, she was pleased to note, looked like a deer in headlights, quite apt, considering his amangi form.) 

“You idiots,” she bit out. “You complete imbeciles.” Sirius opened his mouth as if to cut her off, but she rode right over what he was about to say. “So you discover that your mate is a werewolf and you become amangi? Who’s bright idea was this? Do you know how much could possibly go wrong? This is, without a doubt, the stupidest thing you have-“

“Don’t tell,” James blurted suddenly. He looked slightly nauseous, and Lily realized how terrified they all looked. “Please Evans, don’t tell. We’ll do anything, but you can’t do that to Remus. He’s finally got some degree of self-worth and you can’t ruin that, we won’t let you-“ 

Black was next to cut him off. “If you dare Evans,” he growled, “If you dare tell anyone, if you dare hurt Remus like that… Well, James might be above hurting you back, but I sure as hell won’t. You’ll regret it.” He made to take a step forward, but James flung out an arm, effectively holding him back.

“She won’t,” he was quick to reassure his friend, before turning back to her. “Will you?”

A moment seemed to stretch on into eternity. James looked at her with such trust, such hope, and she realized that this went beyond a quick romp in the forest for them. Sirius’s eyes reflected pure desperation, and she saw that he would die protecting this secret. Peter seemed to shrink behind the two, avoiding looking at her. She heaved a deep breath. 

“No. I won’t tell.” Their bodies all sagged with relief. “BUT,” she said, “You are all taking such a risk, it’s so dangerous-“

“It’s worth it,” Sirius interrupted. 

James nodded quickly, backing him up. “Remus used to tear himself to shreds, he’d get so badly hurt, but now that we are with him, it’s not so bad. Mostly he doesn’t even need Pomfrey. It’s just a few scratches and bruises here and there for us, and it saves him so much pain…”

He trailed off, and Lily nodded in understanding. “Are any of you hurt now?” They all shook their heads, and she continued, “I’m guessing you don’t get help when you are hurt, as it would bring up questions, so next time… Come to me. I’m pretty good with healing spells and I’m great at potions if they’re needed.” Their expressions mirrored her own surprise at her words, and she quickly amended them slightly. “I’m still not happy at you being so stupid, but I’ll help, if I can.”

Potter stared at her as if she was a goddess walking on Earth, and she had a brief moment to regret how this would influence his crush on her before Sirius cleared his throat. “Thanks, Evans. It means… a lot.”

There was another instant of awkward glances before the boys nodded and turned as one to go up to their dormitory and catch some sleep. Lily realized how exhausted she was herself, and headed up to her own bed, marveling over this new insight into the group’s dynamic. Perhaps they weren’t all they seemed on the surface-there was obviously a bond that went deeper that the pranks and jokes lead anyone to suspect. She shook her head, beginning to grasp how little she really knew about any of them, and resolved to make that change.


End file.
